You'll Never Feel Alone on Christmas
by surferkirby
Summary: It's Christmas! The Winx spends it in Alfea with the boys, a treat for their tough year, but what kind of mischief did Riven get into now? MAJOR Musa x Riven towards the end! Other couples are included also!My first story please R&R! COMPLETED
1. Christmas Morning

**You'll Never Feel Alone on Christmas**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx club, except the story line and one of my own characters.

**Author's Note: **HEY! This is my VERY FIRST fanfic to be published, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me lots of feedback, I want to see what you guys think of it! Thanks!

Snow was falling peacefully onto the ground; the chill of the dorms became such a nuisance that the students of Alfea had to blast up their heaters just to warm their bundled body. It was Christmas Day; the Princess of Harmonic Nebula sat around the brightly decorated Christmas tree, along with her 5 roommates and best friends. She constantly rubbed her hands against each other to create warmth; also to indirectly showing her eagerness to open the many nicely wrapped gifts they all received over the past few weeks.

"Hey Musa! It's your go! Open the blue and gold one!" her red-haired dorm mate Bloom smiled. Musa quickly tore open the wrapper, and inside the box revealed the new and flashy boom box that Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora and Layla all chipped in to buy her.

"OH MY GOD! THANKS YOU GUYS!" Musa screamed as she hugged all of them tightly. "You guys don't know how long I've been eyeing this piece!"

The five girls all smiled and hugged her back, but all eyes rolled fell onto the mysterious package that sat under the Christmas tree wrapped in black and red paper.

"I bet you it's from Riven" Stella smirked.

"Read the card!" Bloom exclaimed. Musa opened the little red card sitting on top, it was nothing fancy, just a few hearts hanging from a tree. At first glance, it was truly obvious that the card was from Riven, the sloppy handwriting filled up the page which wrote:

_Hey babe!_

_Merry Christmas! Love you till my heart stops, I'll never forget those times we spent together…._

_XOXO_

_Riven_

_P.s. I know you wanna…. surprise me ;D_

"That's a funny note he wrote there" Musa commented, she unwrapped her gift and glanced at the contents of the box. Musa's mouth dropped all the way to the ground and she turned around to the wall blushing ferociously.

"What? What did he give yo…u? HAHAHHAAHHA!" Stella burst out laughing. Flora covered her mouth in utter surprise and the rest of the girls sat there looking shocked.

**What did Riven give Musa?**

**Read and Review:D**


	2. The Present

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I know I suck at keeping the character's personality! But I'M TRYING! LOL!**

* * *

"That NAUGHTY BOY!" Bloom screamed, as she used two fingers to fish out the **TINIEST** thong and bikini set she's ever seen. 

"Looks like SOMEONE is going to get lucky tonight!" hinted Layla. Musa laughed along with the girls as each of them picked up scraps of wrappers they left on the floor. They all returned under the Christmas tree and started chatting about what they're going to do for New Year's Eve.

"Wouldn't it be so awesome to spend it at a luxury hotel in a paradise island?" Stella suggested

"Haha, yeah sure, if we can ALL afford it!" Layla spoke sarcastically.

"Don't worry hun, we'll pay for you!"

"No I can't accept it"

"Yes you can! It'll be our little treat for all of us before our god damn finals!" Stella dragged Layla up and began twirling her around; Musa took the cue and putted on one of her favorite holiday mix.

"It's just too much to ask! I really can't accept it Stella, no matter how HARD you try to convince me!" Layla sat back down.

"Layla, you don't have to feel guilty about it, just have a think about it, and tell us when you're ready." Flora comforted her.

"Thanks, you don't know how much you guys mean to me!" She got up and started hugging them all very tightly.

"SO! Layla, speaking of New Years…. What's going to be on your list for your New Year Resolution? A BOYFRIEND I suppose?" Bloom teased.

"PAH! Are you kidding me? Boys will be boys…. They're such a waste of time!"

"Layla, you have NO IDEA what you are talking about! Boys are sooo dreamy I swear, you can NEVER live without one!"

"Believe me Layla, Red Fountain boys are the EASIEST of men to get a hold of!" Stella added.

"According to my calculations…The male single population in Red Fountain is approximately 60! Hey not bad! Looks like it's going to be easy to hook up with one!" Tecna budged in.

"C'mon we SO HAVE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO A GUY! PLEASE! That way, we'll have our New Year's Resolution list CLEARED before New Year!" Stella begged.

"Oh just leave her alone guys! She'll get one when she feels like it! Nothing to worry about Layla! I'm sure you'll have the perfect man in less than a year!" Musa commented as she started to head back to her room along with her presents.

"Oh ditching us now aren't you? Spoiling the fun?" Bloom imitated Griselda, she putted her hands on both hips and stared down at Musa with her so-called evil eyes.

"I'm just gonna put some stuff in my room! Don't wanna crush it and stuff……" Musa marched into her room and placed all her gifts on her bed. She organized her new electric guitar her father had given her on the wall, and placed the boom box next to the window. When she came back to the bed, the unavoidable box sat their restlessly glowing. Musa stared at it for a long time, and began plotting her revenge on Riven for tonight…


	3. Lying is the most fun a girl can have

thanks again for the comment guys!

**read on...**

**

* * *

**

**Later that day…**

"Hey Muse, we're gonna go eat out with the boys, you coming?" Flora peeked into Musa's room and found her writing in an old notebook. The princess looked up from her notebook, she grinned and replied:

"Nah, keep the boys company and distracted, ESPECIALLY RIVEN! Tell him I have some major homework assignment that's due tomorrow, that way he'll have no clue. Hehe" she chuckled.

"Haha, you naughty girl! When do you want him?" Flora giggled.

"Around 10-ish? Not too early or else he'll get suspicious." Musa winked, Flora took the signal and went back to the living room of their dorm, closing the door gently behind her.

"Well? Is she coming or not?" Stella asked.

"Nah, she's got a 'major assignment' to do." Flora quoted. The five girls burst out laughing and left the dorm to meet the guys.

**In Alfea's courtyard…**

"Hey babe!" Brandon called as soon as Stella stepped out of Alfea's front door.

"Sweetie pops!" Stella ran towards him and gave him a big hug and a quick peck on the lips. The other girls all went to greet their boyfriends. The only two left standing were Riven and Layla. They smiled at each other and waited until the others finish slobbering and sticking their tongues down each other's throat.

"So Layla, looks like we're the 6th wheel, for now….how have you been lately?" Riven asked as he watched Stella and Brandon finally coming apart.

"Not bad, lots of assignments, you know the drill." She casually replied.

"Where's Musa?"

"Uhhh! She's….busy with a major assignment."

"Upstairs?"

"Nah….she's gone to….the swamps for some extra research…" Layla quickly looked away to avoid his suspicions.

"She rather do some nasty old research then come out with me!"

"It was really important…" Layla shrugged.

"I'm gonna call her!" Riven pulled out his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number.

"Hello?" Musa's voice got through on the phone. _Oh shit! _Layla thought to herself, she quickly sent a mind message to Musa. _MUSA! You're in a swamp! NOT IN THE DORM! GET SOME NOISE IN THE BACKGROUND!_

"Hey babe, who's ass did you get under this time?" He joked.

"Griselda's….such a bitch! Gave me an extra assignment to do!" Musa lied as she scrambled to the boom box and turned on a jungle background track.

"I'm gonna kill her one day."

"Haha! I'll be fine, just go have fun okay?"

"It won't be the same." He nagged.

"Just go, I'll be fine!" She reassured him.

"Ok….Love yea babe!"

"Me too!"

_Click!_

* * *

**Where will the winx go now without Musa?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. The Movie

Thanks for the reviews once again! I'll try to update much quicker...but its gonna take a while...I have exams and all...sigh Sophmore Year sucks lol

* * *

"You guys okay?" Timmy asked as he walked towards them.

"Yeah, let's go!" The disappointed Riven rushed the others onto the shuttle bus.

**At Magix**

The clan wondered around the Christmas decorated streets, fake snow scattered on the pavements and mistletoes hung at every store entrance. The city was absolutely breathtaking, the spirit of Christmas bloomed at every corner, and show windows displayed the many toys and gifts for the holiday season.

"Oh my gosh! YOU GUYS CHECK OUT THIS DRESS!" Stella squealed as she glued herself onto the window of Prom Co.'s, drooling over a green floor length gown.

"Stel-la! Haven't you got enough dresses already?" Tecna groaned.

"There are NEVER too many dresses!" Stella was already heading towards the shop entrance, but before she reached the doorknob, Brandon grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"YO! PDA! PDA!" Sky punched Brandon in the arms, which broke the couple apart.

"Hey! I was getting to the best part!" Stella nagged, as she mischievously pinched Brandon in the butt.

"We were under the mistletoe!" Brandon pointed out

"Always the excuse isn't it?" Sky teased.

"Guys, we're gonna be late for the movie if we all just stand around!" Helia reminded them.

"Oh yeah!"

The gang rushed towards the Magix Cinema, and bought tickets to the latest Blake Witch Project. The girls all cuddled next to their boyfriends, with the exception of Riven and Layla, who sat next to each other and watched the movie.

**After the movie…**

"Oh my gosh! That was the SADDEST movie I ever watched!" Stella spoke as she and Brandon walked out of the cinema, arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"Did even watch it?" Layla questioned her, as she munched down the last bits of her popcorn.

"Well of course I did! The girl and her boyfriend was camping up the hill and this witch came and ate her!"

Everyone fell silent and stared at Stella.

"Okay, fine. Well maybe I WASN'T paying attention…but you gotta admit, Brandon is too hot to resist for one whole hour!" She gave Brandon a big hug and leaped into his arms. The girls all laughed and began walking towards the bus stop.

"Where are we heading to now?" Sky asked.

"Dinner! I'm S-T-A-R-VING!" Bloom rubbed her belly and licked her lips.

"I know JUST the place to go!" Flora suddenly screamed, and she hailed the bus that was driving towards them.

* * *

I know...not the greatest chapter...(gag) its soo off topic... 


	5. A NICE Riven?

**thanks for the reviews once again! u guys rock!**

* * *

After an hour of traveling the bus finally halted in Marina City, a small scaled metropolis just by the seashore. The gang hopped off the bus and followed Flora towards the restaurant that stood above a cliff and overlooked the sea. The full moon was shinning bright at the ocean, sending silver streams up to the shoreline.

"Hmm….If only Musa was here…" Riven sighed as he stared out of the porch in the private room of the restaurant, he quickly stored his mobile phone after he heard a sound from behind.

"Haha! You're lonely! I'M the one who should be moaning and groaning! SINGLE! For 18 YEARS!" Layla laughed as she joined Riven on the deck.

_Hmm…._ Riven thought to himself._ Maybe I'll do something new and exciting today…._

"Hey! I'll introduce someone to you if you're interested…" Riven uncomfortably asked Layla.

"Uhhh….sure!"

"Tyler! Get your ass out here!" Riven shouted. A nicely tanned dark blond hair guy came out from the doors which leads into the restaurant. He was around 6' 1", with deep emerald orbs, his short tousled hair complemented his oval shaped face. Layla couldn't believe her eyes! She stared at him like he was an angel descending from heaven. He strolled towards her with full confidence, his fit and strong built carried him like a model from Magix Girl. Layla crashed onto the floor from the physical charm of Tyler, but before she touched the cold tiles, a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Hey…are you alright?" The deep voice asked. Layla gathered herself and rose to her feet.

"Uh! …. Uh! Yeah!" Layla stuttered, she wrapped herself up as the wind began seeping through her jacket. "Sorry about that…"

"Haha, why? Am I too ugly for you?" Tyler grinned. She gave a shy laugh and stared into his eyes.

"Why don't I start over again?" Layla fidgeted her scarf and blushed slightly. "I'm Layla, a new student at Alfea and currently a sixth wheel within my bunch of close friends." Tyler chuckled at the comment and shook her hands.

"I'm Tyler, Riven's cousin, also a new student and a sixth wheel!" he smiled. The two rapidly jumped into their own world, leaving Riven on the porch shivering in the cold.

_That felt good…._

Riven started to wonder back into the warm restaurant while the two newly acquainted pair chatted away.

* * *

**isnt it werid of Riven to be doing 'nice' things? LOL! **he rocks my socks anyways! 

**I PROMISE** ill have musa back into the story pretty soon! ...hang in there!


	6. The Return of the Music Princess

thanks again for all those who have reviewed! I'm currently working on a second story, and starting on a third one (i know...so quick yea? its like wtf? i'm running out of ideas for now...but if anyone has any REALLY REALLY **random ones...** wanna share? _remember, sharing is caring!_LOL just kidding)

oh one more note...**This chapter will lead to a slightly R-rated bit later on in the story...**so...  
u decide...

**

* * *

**

**- Later -**

After the delicious and expensive meal, the clan headed back to Alfea. The couples all sat on the two seaters of the shuttle, cradling and comforting each other to sleep for the 1 hour bus ride home. Riven stared out the window, watching the trees pass as the seat next to him stayed unoccupied.

That Pricilda, took my girlfriend away during Christmas….grr…. I swear to god I'll have her neck on my table someday…

He turned towards Layla and Tyler, they both were already holding hands and having a major laugh about flaws and accidents of some past sports events.

"Now I really feel like the seventh wheel!" Riven mumbled to himself.

When the shuttle finally reached Alfea, the girls and guys said their goodbyes and kissed each other good night before the bus headed towards Red Fountain. Sky, Riven and Brandon walked towards the left wing, while Timmy, Tyler and Helia headed back to their dorm on the opposite side. Sky flicked on the lights of their common room and the three of them strolled in, not noticing the dark shadow that lurked into one of the boy's room unnoticed. Brandon went over to the fireplace and lit it up, sending sighs of relief from the cold in the room.

"Alright, I'm gonna sleep, its getting late." Sky stretched his arms and legs and began heading back to his room.

"Yeah, me too… going out with Stella REALLY tires me out!" Brandon also began retiring to his room. Riven stayed out in the living room sunk in the warm sofa, he dialed for Musa, but the answering machine picked up.

"DAMN IT!" He threw this mobile into his room, and began sulking back to his sleeping area.

**- In Brandon's room** -

"Psst! Hey Sky!" Brandon whispered across the doors which linked their rooms together.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the note?"

"What?"

"Here read it" Brandon handed him a handwritten note which read:

_  
Hey guys,_

_Leave me alone with Riven alright? You didn't see or hear anything after you close your doors….._

_D Musa_

"Hmmm… looks like Riven is gonna get it tonight, Musa got his cough present" Brandon smirked in reply.

"Just what I was gonna say!" Sky smiled.

"Hey! Great minds think alike!" Brandon high-fived Sky, and shut his door quietly.

**- Riven's Room -**

Riven opened the door to his room, only to find it pitch black with the few exception of candle light on the floor and by his bed.

"What the….?" Riven was muffled by a pair of warm and silky hands which wrapped around his waist from behind.

"How was your day?" Musa whispered seductively into his ears, which sent a warm sensation down his body.

"Mmm….I had fun, without you" he joked, Musa took the hint and pushed him towards the bed. Riven fell onto the soft surface and watched Musa's small yet toned figure walk towards him slowly. She twist and turned slightly to show every delicate curve, Riven licked his lips hungrily as if he can no longer take the teasing. As Musa reached the bed, Riven grab hold of her black blazer she had on, puling her towards him; attempting to kiss the sweet and soft lips of her.

"You've been a bad boy, and for that reason..." Musa told him as she pinned him down to the bed.

"You have to be punished." She grinned as her fingers slowly crept up and traced his toned chest. He took the hint of backing down, so he did, and let her play with him…for now.

_Musa… you are soo naughty_ he thought to himself as Musa started to unbutton his dress shirt.

"There are 5 stages to this punishment…" she started. Her fingers traced the outlines of Riven's muscular body.

"Stage 1…"

* * *

**now doesnt this sound interesting...?**


	7. Her Revenge

"...the vision"

Musa grinned and slowly began to strip. She kept her eyes soft but glued to Riven's. She giggled inside as his eyes opened up wide, and his mouth slowly widened to reveal an expression of hunger for her. She partly reveals her body, mentally torturing Riven to crave for her. When all of her clothing finally parted from her body, uncovering the set of tiny red underwear that he gave her. The thong literally did no covering for her, but it complemented her body so perfectly that Riven couldn't give in to his hormones which exploded inside of him. Musa felt blood rushing to his groin; she softly touched his insides of his thighs, generating more sensitivity to his manhood. Riven moaned in response to the touches, she planted soft wet kisses on his chest, slowly moving up to his neck and face.

"Stage 2..." she told while kissing up his neck.

"The taste..." her lips met his and the intensity of the pecks slowly transformed into a powerful dueling of the tongues. Hands were all over the place as the kisses heated up even more, she pulled down his boxers to expose his hardness to the cool air.

"Oh god... Musa..." he moaned, his voice cracking in torture.

"Hush! Shh..." she placed a finger on his lips and pouted.

"Stage 3... the feel" Musa laid on top of him, pressing her femininity on his manhood, and moving slightly to give friction in between．

"Oh...Muse..." Riven grabbed her back and squeezed her closer to his body for more stimulation.

"I want to see how long you can last..." Musa whispered in his ears.

"Not for long!" he rolled on top of her as he exploded with excitement. Riven pinned her to the bed and kissed her passionately while he took off her thongs.

"Ooof! Heyy!"

"Now, now, you had you fun...it's MY turn!" he teased. His kisses moved all over her upper body, he sucked and nibbled her breasts, while massaging them with his hands. Her nipples hardened as a surge of un-wordable feeling rushed all around her body.

"Final stage...the one!" Riven teased, as he thrust his hips in and out.

"Oh Riven...harder!...harder!"she screamed as his manhood penetrated the barrier which separated them from becoming one.

"Ahh...Riven, you make me complete" Musa breathed out, tears began dripping down her eyes. Riven cupped her face with his hands, and wiped the tears of joy from her pale skin.

"Was I too quick?" He smirked and stared into her eyes with love and warmth.

"I love you."Riven kissed Musa one last time before he rolled off her and tucked both of them into the warm covers, hiding their bare bodies from the cold winter night. Musa cuddled next to Riven and fondled one of his loose lock of magenta hair. He stroked her arms, hugging her more closely to give her some heat.

"You had me soo miserable today...did you know that?" he asked. Musa stared into his deep sapphire orbs and giggled.

"I was soo lonely tonight, seeing how everyone was paired up! Even LAYLA!"

"Layla too? Go on, don't keep me waiting, dish out the gossip!With who?" she aksed curiously.

"After what you have done to me? I'm not telling you!" Riven joked back.

"HEY! I had to have my revenge!"

"Ok,ok. His name is Tyler,he's cousin from Paralidin."

"He goes to Red Fountain?"

"No duh! Where else would he go? Blue Fountain?" Riven replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! I was just asking!" Musa punched him playfully. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Now I see how Layla felt, being alone. It was harsh to see your friends pairing up."

"Well you'll never have to be..Alone..." Musa looked up at Riven.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Especially on Christmas?"

"Especially on Christmas." She reassured him; Riven kissed her passionately one last time. When they came out for air, the sun began to rise...

**THE END**

* * *

i know...cheesy/corny ending...but hey! Christmas is just around the corner! D 

**Read & Review and i'll love you forever** hahahaha

I want some feedback on what you guys think of it... i dont care if its harsh or wtv, just gimme some, so i know how to improve for the next story D!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! D D**


End file.
